This invention relates to a system for tracking and assessing changes in technical processes, machines, installations and the like. Tracking and assessing changes in processes is a prerequisite for evaluating the condition of a machine or installation. If such changes are detected promptly, major damage can be prevented by taking maintenance actions promptly before major damage associated with extended downtime occurs. The invention aims to contribute to better utilizing machines and installations, prolonging their service life, improving reliability, preventing the loss of valuable goods, optimizing experimental results, and reducing the use of energy.
In a drive shaft with a plurality of bearings, small changes in the temperature values at the bearing positions are significant for the anticipated service life. The difficulty is that the temperature values are not constant. They vary with the rotation speed of the shaft, the radial force acting on the individual bearing positions, and the ambient temperature. It therefore does not appear possible to track small changes that are relevant to the condition of the bearings.
Small leaks in pipelines, for example in water supply, often go undetected. Over time, however, they lead to substantial losses of water, which are not acceptable from either an environmental or a cost standpoint. Because the quantity of water withdrawn is subject to substantial variations, it does not appear possible to track small changes that occur over time.
The pilots of aircraft must observe a number of instruments at the same time. This easily leads to excessive stress, especially as the flight situation demands full attentiveness. Small changes that are relevant to safety may thus fail to be detected.
Long-time trials are frequently performed in research and development. In product development, trials must be carried out over an extended time before any evaluation of service life is possible. It would be very helpful if trends permitting an inference about the service life could be detected at an early point in time.
These examples have in common that technical processes, machines and installations are acted on by influences that manifest themselves in the measured data but are not changes in the process itself. The measured data are comparable and therefore cannot be employed for interpretation relative to small changes. Trends due to small changes thus cannot be tracked.